


Shooting Stars

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Baby Names, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Honeymoon, Love, One Shot, Patrick Jane's airstream, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Romance, Stargazing, Stars, cuteness, happiness, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Stargazing on their second night as hudband and wife.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Shooting Stars

The night after their wedding, just outside the airstream Patrick and Teresa were lying together on a blanket in the grass. Stargazing after a late take out dinner was a perfect honeymoon activity. They had sat by the pond munching their dinner quietly in the dusk. The ducks gathered and snapped up the pieces of torilla Patrick couldn't resist tossing their way. After dinner Teresa, knowing how much nature soothed her new husband, went to get a blanket from the camper. She told him they should enjoy the night sky. So they did.

"Ope. There's another one." Patrick stated matter-of-factly.  
"Dammit, Jane!" She wacked his arm.  
"Ow!" he laughed. "It's not my fault you're not paying attention."  
"I am! I'm just never looking in the right place!"  
Patrick counted five shooting stars already and Teresa still hadn't seen one. She was looking intently at the sky now that she'd become competetive about it. He just held her hand, unable to wipe the smile from his face.  
"There's one!" She suddenly exclaimed in triumph. Patrick started laughing and rolled onto his side to kiss her. Once she'd seen her shooting star, she was satisfied to hold his hand and passively soak in the view. He lay back on the blanket and sighed happily. They fell silent for a long time and any further shooting stars were admired inwardly. Insect songs filled the night, punctuated only by the occasional frog.

"I like Stella." Patrick said after a long time of letting the stars fill his senses.

"For a girl." he added.

"Who says its a girl?"

He shrugged.

Teresa smiled in the darkness. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

She knew Jane was smiling and she felt a sudden need to tease him. "But I think it's a boy."

He reached over and playfully tweaked her nose. She swatted him but burst into laughter when he dug his fingers into her sides. He loved that she was ticklish, but quickly transitioned into a simple hug. Her laughter receded as he gently held her close.

"I'm so happy." he whispered.

"Me too."

They eventually fell asleep there and the stars above them shifted across the sky.


End file.
